


Salt water

by bricksandbones



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bricksandbones/pseuds/bricksandbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another depressing poem. My head is not a good place to be lately.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Salt water

**Author's Note:**

> Another depressing poem. My head is not a good place to be lately.

 

It's funny how growing up on an 

island, I used to avoid the 

sea. Less out of any fear of

drowning but more 

the brine and the phantom hands of seaweed, 

tangling round my ankles, and the detritus of lives

unknown to me.

 

I think back to when I used to scorn the

temples; eyes swelling shut and throat

closing at the 

ashes, terrified of burning my

fingers. When I laughed in the face of 

prayer but got red ink down my

back at grandmother's insistence, like she could see something 

wrong and was storing up 

blessings.

 

I contemplate the ocean, one train ticket and just 

far enough away.

This time of year the water would be

fine. I wonder: does 

drowning feel so different from

exsanguination? 

 

What am I made of if not

salt water, where do I belong if not in the 

amniotic fluid of the Earth? You know I would give

anything for things to be that

simple; to breathe the ocean without fear. 

 


End file.
